Two little spots in the sky Oneshot
by Sheikiah
Summary: Wheatley and the Space Core are stranded in space. They both are equiped with radio speakers and receptors, so they can talk. Will Wheatley go crazy because of the space-related nonsense of his already crazed companion?


Two little points in the sky.

Author notes:

This text contains spoilers concerning the ending of Portal 2. If you haven't played it, but you will, you shouldn't read this. You are warned.

This one-shot fanfic takes place somewhere around the moon. The characters will be the Space Core, and Wheatley.

End of author notes.

The termal sensors of both of them were going crazy. It was colder there that what they ever felt. One of them could stand it, and in fact, loved it. But the other knew it was just a side-effect of a terrible failure.

-So... I was built to be stupid. I am a moron. Nothing can be done about that.- said sadly the blue-eyed mechanical sphere- Heh! At least, here I can't destroy anything. That is good. We got that.

The yellow-eyed sphere was ignoring his partner. He was too shocked because of being in his desired destination, and his radio receptor was listening on a frequency that wasn't Wheatley's. The latter, on the other hand, was tunned to hear the expressions of joy of the excited personality construct.

-Space. The final boundary. And I am on it. It is so space-like that I have no words to describe it. Beyond "space". SPACE!

Wheatley was starting to get sick of the Space Core. He appeared to be speaking nonsense all the time. Space related nonsense.

-Hey! Mate! Could you please turn the space off a little bit, uh? Thanks in advan...

The corrupted core interrupted him, and started a monologue, unaware of his annoyed company.

-Space sure is big. So... space doesn't have end, does it? Then, what's the point of seeing the space, if you will never be able to see it all! I could spent all my energies trying to do it, and I would never do it!

Sadness invaded the little yellow eye of the Space Core. Wheatley, although fed up of the space as a conversational topic, could see where it was going. The Space Core was fighting the purpose the ones who built him gave him.

-Why should I go on seeing the space? It is unfair! I HATE space! You are too awesome and too infinite to be good! You trap them with your fancy stars, and planets, and beautiful comets...- the Space Core said, as he was spinning in the vacuum. In one turn of the spin, something he hadn't seen before finally caught his only eye. A white sphere, bigger than the sun, but smaller than the huge moon, was drawing an orbit around him. Or was it the other way around?

-Hey! Hey, white ball!- he shouted through every frequency, to see if the strange ball was sentient. He did the same to the moon, and the sun, and every little star he could spot. He knew that most of those bodies did not answer his call. He thought it was because they were too "space" to talk to such a personality construct. But this time the outcome was different. He changed the frequency of the radio receptor, and finally got a response.

-Hey! I can hear you, mate. In fact, I've been listening to you all the time, trying to speak to the stars and the planets. And so far, it has been useless. So, could you just, well, stop doing it? It is getting to my nerves.- Wheatley's said with caution. He was alone with him here. And having a companion would make it way better than being alone.

-What? Are you an astronaut?- said nervously the yellow-eyed one.

-Are you kidding! I am not smart, let alone an astronaut!- Wheatley laughed because of the sarcasm of the situation for a while, then he stopped, and got finally went on talking.- I am nothing more than an Intelligence Dampening Core, but you can call me Wheatley, the moronic ball.- said the depressed mechanical sphere.

-What? Then... what are you doing here, in space?- questioned curious the Space Core.

-You know what? That is a expression of my stupidity, we BOTH are here because I am an idiot!- shouted hysterically Wheatley.

-You made that? You are a genius!- said the innocent and space-obsessed of the pair.

-Yeah, a genius. Ha ha. How clever of you.- replied the hurtful blue-eyed sphere.

-I mean it! You made my wish come true! Thanks!- said the grateful Space Core.

-Uh. Your sarcasm is so witty that it is not funny to me anymore. Now, please, leave me and my retarded intelligence alone.- after saying this, Wheatley turned off his radio speaker, and started to look to the stars.

"At least, you won't mock me." he thought.

The Space Core was confused. He knew that the blue-eyed ball was upset. He couldn't know why. But, since he made him go to space, the Space Core couldn't let it go.

-Moronic ball! I am grateful to you! I had ever wanted to go to space, and you made it possible! I am not mad at you!

Wheatley could hear that, because his radio receptor was still on. When he was about to turn it off, he realized that the Space Core had been all the time talking about the space, even before he knew that he was stranded here with him. "It truly was his desire, then!" thought Wheatley.

-Hey! Can we be friends? Space-friends? Hey, moronic ball, we are in space! We should be space-friends!- said the easy-going sphere, a little bit worried -After all, you made me happy. Can't I make you happy somehow?

Wheatley saw the Space Core, and could know he didn't mean any sarcasm. He was just thanking him for fulfilling his only dream. He did that right. Wheatley, the moronic ball, did that right. Maybe he wasn't all that much of a moron, after all.

-Don't worry, mate. You've already made me happy.


End file.
